Charas sein
by wulancho95
Summary: Jungkook mengadu pada Yoongi kalau dia ingin punya pacar. Seminggu kemudian pemuda itu membawa seseorang dari Daegu, dengan satoori yang kentara, dan baju sobek-sobek. Ugh, bukan tipenya sekali. [VKook/TaeKook slight! MinYoon/BTS/BL!/Oneshot] [FF project]
Title : _Charas sein_

Cast :

Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin, Min Yoongi

Warning : Shonen-ai! Typo's, OOC

Rated : T

Type : Oneshot

Disclaimer : All cast are belong to God and this fict belong to me and the main plot belong Chandelight

Summary : Jungkook mengadu pada Yoongi kalau dia ingin punya pacar. Seminggu kemudian pemuda itu membawa seseorang dari Daegu, dengan _satoori_ yang kentara, dan baju sobek-sobek. Ugh, bukan tipenya sekali.

.

.

.

* * *

'tap'

'tap'

'tap'

Suara decitan antara sepatu _kets_ dengan lantai ubin terdengar nyaring diantara lorong-lorong kampus. Kaki itu terus berlari tanpa mau melambatkan langkah. Tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang tak sengaja tersenggol karena telah diburu waktu.

Beberapa kertas masih dalam jepitan tangan kanan dengan tangan kiri menggenggam _handphone_ yang ditempelkan ditelinga.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku sampai– apa? Park Jimin! Jangan bercanda!"

"…."

"Kau sekarang dimana? Tidak tidak, aku tidak mampir ke kantin tadi,"

"…."

"Aku bahkan belum sarapan sejak tadi pagi dan itu berarti harus ada setidaknya sepotong roti untuk lambungku yang menyedihkan ini, oke?"

"…."

"Aku kesana."

Sepasang kaki itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Sesekali memeriksa puluhan kertas yang masih setia dalam genggaman. Matanya beberapa kali bergerak cepat untuk melihat kearah depan. Takut-takut kalau sampai tersungkur karena menabrak orang. Mengabaikan tatapan memuja dari gadis-gadis yang berpapasan dengannya. Terlalu tak peduli.

Dia adalah Jeon Jungkook, duapuluhsatu tahun. Mahasiswa semester enam di _Department_ _of_ _Material Science and Engineering_ di Pohang University of Science and Technology. Ketua senat. Otak cerdasnya membuatnya menjadi juara-juara nasional bahkan internasional di berbagai olimpiade. Wajahnya super tampan tak kalah dengan member _boyband_ seperti idaman banyak gadis. Mendapat predikat _cumlaude_ hampir di semua semester yang telah dilaluinya. Bagaimana tidak dipuja?

"Disini Kook!" satu seruan membuat pemuda itu menolehkan kepala dengan cepat. Berjalan menghampiri dua pemuda yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di depan perpustakaan universitasnya. Melihat dua orang terdekatnya seperti itu, bibir yang sedari tadi melengkung kebawah itu sedikit tertarik keatas.

"Kalian benar-benar serasi," komentarnya seraya mendudukkan diri disamping salah satu pemuda itu, "Enak sekali mempunyai kekasih, kalau pintar seperti Yoongi _hyung_ setidaknya aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk mengerjakan beberapa laporan," lanjutnya sambil menyengir lebar.

"Kau harus punya kekasih seperti Jimin Kook-ah, jadi kau tidak akan selalu _stress_ karena ada orang gila yang bisa menghiburmu," sahut pemuda bernama Yoongi cepat. Mendapat cebikan dari pemuda bernama Jimin.

"Aaaa.. Min Yoongi _hyungnim_ benar-benar mencintaiku," ucap pemuda bernama Jimin yang merupakan teman sekelas Jungkook mendramatisir– sambil memegang dadanya. Mungkin mendadak _asma_. Terserah.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan melihat interaksi dua orang didepannya ini. Padahal mereka sudah berpacaran cukup lama–mungkin tiga tahun, tetapi karena memang sikap _tsundere_ dari _hyung_ yang masih sepupunya itu dan sikap _masokis_ nya Jimin, mereka jadi terlihat pasangan yang cukup unik di mata Jungkook.

"Menjijikkan Park Jimin!"

"Gulaku tersayang, menjijikkan begini kau memang benar-benar mecintaiku bukan?"

"Kau gila!"

"Aku memang tergila-gila padamu."

"Kau mabuk ya?"

"Aku mabuk cintamu."

Nah kan, Jungkook harus menyebut yang seperti ini apa? Dia lama-lama mual juga melihatnya. Dan dia seperti pihak ketiga yang tak diinginkan disini.

"Ehem.. Permisi, Jungkook masih disini,"

Dan selaan Jungkook membuat sepasang kekasih itu mendadak diam. Mungkin jadi canggung sendiri karena telah melupakan satu eksistensi lain. Perkecualian _sih_ untuk Jimin.

"Ku katakan padamu _hyung_ , kau ini cinta mati dengan Jimin!"

 _Apa-apaan sih?_

Yoongi mendelik sebal. Tidak menganggap ucapan Jimin barusan. Kepalanya menoleh kearah Jungkook yang berada disamping Jimin. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kook?" tanyanya segera.

"Begini _hyung_ –"

Jungkook menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan wajah. Wajahnya benar-benar serius. Mengabaikan lagi wajah tersakiti Jimin disampingnya.

"–sebenarnya tadi aku berangkat ke kampus pukul enam pagi. Itu karena beberapa laporan harus dikumpul dan rapat dari dewan senat yang diadakan sampai pukul sepuluh. Belum lagi permintaan bertemu dari Profesor Park yang membahas tentang olimpiade di _Cheonan_ tiga minggu lagi hingga siang. Beberapa kelas yang harus ku hadiri sampai sore–"

"Jimin, belikan Jungkook _sandwich_ tanpa telur didalamnya, ditambah susu kotak duaratuslimapuluh mili liter rasa _strawberry_. Tanpa telur," ucap Yoongi menyela ucapan bertele-tele sepupunya. Menekan kalimat tanpa telur tanpa perlu repot-repot untuk memandang Jimin.

Jungkok menyengir lebar. Sangat lebar. Hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat. Ugh, manis sekali. " _Hyung_ yang terbaik,"

Jimin menghela napas pasrah. Mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju _cafetaria_ yang tidak jauh dari perpustakaan. " _Dasar bocah, masih minum susu strawberry_." gerutunya tertahan. Dia memang sudah menjadi sahabat Jungkook sejak semester satu. Namun dia masih heran dengan kebiasaan Jungkook yang satu ini. Coret semua prestasi Jungkook. Jika dengan Yoongi _hyung_ -nya, Jungkook hanyalah adik sepupu yang terlihat manja sekali. Maklum, dia adalah anak tunggal yang butuh saudara untuk mengerti apa yang ia inginkan.

Yoongi melirik sekilas punggung kekasihnya yang mulai menjauh. Kemudian tatapannya beralih lagi pada adik sepupunya yang masih tersenyum bahagia didepannya itu. "Bagaimana kegiatanmu?"

Jungkook menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja didepannya sambil menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan lelah, kontras sekali dengan ekspresinya beberapa detik lalu, " _Hyung_ , bisakah aku mengatakan kalau aku lelah?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Yoongi sangat mengenal Jungkook luar dan dalam. Saat dia berumur dua tahun dan Jungkook lahir ke dunia, Yoongi bahkan sudah berjanji pada _eomma_ dan adik _eomma_ -nya untuk menjaga Jungkook seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Itulah kenapa mereka bisa sedekat ini. Hanya pada Yoongi _hyung_ dan mungkin beberapa kali pada Jimin, Jungkook menunjukkan sisi lainnya.

"Dulu aku juga merasakan yang seperti itu Kookie. Bahkan sekarang saat aku sudah mengambil strata dua dan berhenti menjadi asisten dosen, tetapi dosen-dosen sialan itu masih _saja_ merecoki."

Jika Jungkook yang sekarang adalah ketua senat yang amat-sangat-baik-hati maka Yoongi adalah kebalikannya. Untuk informasi, Yoongi adalah mantan ketua senat sebelum ia lulus dan memutuskan untuk meneruskan kuliahnya ke strata yang lebih tinggi –dan sekarang Jungkooklah yang menggantikannya. Perangai acuh tak acuh serta sikap _blak-blakan_ dan sedikit kasar milik Yoongi adalah sikap yang tidak bisa dirubah. Jimin sudah berkali-kali untuk setidaknya mengurangi kekasaran Yoongi dalam berbicara maupun bertindak, namun nihil.

Tapi tetap _saja_ , otak cerdas yang mungkin beberapa persen–jika dapat dihitung menggunakan persentase– diatas Jungkook itu membuat Yoongi disegani setiap orang. Perkecualian untuk Park Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil mendengar _hyung_ -nya mengumpati dosennya. Meskipun kasar begitu Yoongi _hyung_ adalah orang paling baik yang pernah ia kenal. Pembelaan selalu untuk yang benar dan hukuman selalu untuk yang salah. Mungkin Jungkook adalah _fans_ nomor satu Yoongi. Dia selalu mencoba belajar banyak hal dari _hyung_ sepupunya ini. Kalau begitu Jimin adalah _fans_ nomor dua.

" _Hyung,_ carikan aku kekasih. Aku ingin satu," ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba. Bahkan Yoongi sampai mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sambil memandangi Jungkook yang sekarang duduk tegak. Apa katanya tadi?

"Kau ingin apa Kookie?"

Jungkook mencebik kesal, "Kekasih _hyung._ Aku ingin kekasih. Satu _saja_ ,"

Bukan itu masalah sebenarnya. Bukan karena Jungkook tiba-tiba meminta Yoongi untuk mencarikan kekasih. Tetapi kalimat Jungkook yang meminta Yoongi untuk mencarikan kekasih seperti Jungkook tengah ingin membeli makanan atau minuman di kantin terdekat. Tolong Jungkook, dikira kekasih itu langsung tersedia begitu _saja_?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Yoongi pelan.

"Aku juga ingin seperti _hyung_ dan Jimin. Kalau aku _stress_ setidaknya ada yang menghiburku," jawab Jungkook sambil membinarkan mata.

Coret untuk yang kedua kalinya semua prestasi dan kecerdasan Jungkook. Dalam hal asmara dan _cinta-cintaan,_ nilai Jungkook bisa diibaratkan nilai kalkulus Jimin. Bisa dibilang Jungkook terlalu tidak peduli _sih._

"Jungkook, kau kira kekasih itu seperti _sandwich_ ini? Bisa meminta seenaknya _saja_? Bahkan kau mengatakan 'ingin satu' seperti sebuah barang yang tersedia sangat banyak," itu Jimin yang ternyata sudah berada di belakang Jungkook sambil meletakkan sebungkus _sandwich_ dan susu _strawberry_ di atas meja. "Ini makanlah–tanpa telur aku sudah hapal,"

"Jimin benar Kookie–" kata Yoongi akhirnya, "–ku pikir tadi aku yang salah dengar." lanjutnya pelan. Lebih seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menyambar _sandwich_ dan membukanya dengan kasar. Bahkan ia tak perlu repot untuk memakai sedotan dan langsung menenggak susunya. Jimin menahan tawa yang benar-benar ingin meledak.

Sore itu Yoongi berpikir bahwa Jungkook benar-benar dalam keadaan lelah.

* * *

" _Hyung_ aku akan merindukanmu,"

Yoongi ingin sesekali merendam otak kekasihnya itu dalam air raksa. Belum ada _'kan_ penelitian yang menunjukkan kandungan di dalam air raksa dapat menghilangkan sifat berlebihan dalam otak seseorang? Yoongi ingin mencobanya.

"Demi Tuhan Jimin, aku hanya lima hari ke Daegu." Yoongi jengah juga akhirnya.

Jungkook yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil. Saat ini mereka bertiga memang sedang berada di stasiun untuk mengantar Yoongi yang akan berangkat ke Daegu. Memenuhi permintaan sang _eomma_ yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus pulang ke kampung halamannya untuk menghadiri pernikahan adik dari _appa_ -nya. Jungkook sendiri tak bisa pulang dikarenakan jadwalnya yang benar-benar tak bisa ditinggal. Mengucap maaf beberapa kali pada Yoongi karena tak bisa menemani dan mendapatkan anggukan paham dari sang _hyung._

Jimin melangkah maju dan memeluk Yoongi. Membungkus tubuh kecil Yoongi dalam dekapan hangat. "Jaga kesehatan saat aku tidak berada disampingmu, aku akan menghubungimu setiap hari –dan jika kau tidak mengangkat pangilan teleponku dalam hitungan kelima aku akan menyusul ke Daegu," kata Jimin pelan dekat telinga Yoongi. Membuat yang lebih tua sedikit menggigil karena napas hangat Jimin menerpa tengkuknya. Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Jimin sedang dalam mode serius yang tidak bisa dibantah. Sisi lain yang Jimin miliki.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, seraya melepas _beanie_ yang ia pakai untuk kemudian ia pasangkan pada Yoongi. "Titip salam untuk _eomma_ ," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum lembut dan merapikan helaian poni abu-abu kekasihnya.

Jungkook hanya memandang takjub. Tak setiap hari ia dapat menyaksikan kejadian langka begini. Jimin itu setiap harinya lebih banyak bersifat konyol dan gila bahkan sering adu mulut dengan Yoongi dengan gombalan menjijikkannya, tapi dibalik itu semua Park Jimin adalah seorang kekasih yang paling mengerti Yoongi. Bersifat amat sangat dewasa jika memang dibutuhkan dan itulah yang membuat Yoongi mau tak mau mengakui bahwa ia uhuk-mencintai-uhuk Jimin. Ah Jungkook jadi lebih menginginkan untuk benar-benar mempunyai kekasih sekarang.

Yoongi melirik Jungkook sekilas. Membuat adik sepupunya itu menyengir lebar.

" _Hyung,_ titip salam untuk semua keluarga di Daegu," katanya dan mendapatkan anggukan dari _hyung_ -nya. Kemudian Jungkook melangkah maju untuk memeluk Yoongi sebentar. Kenapa mereka berdua berlebihan sekali _sih_? Hanya lima hari aish..

"Kookie, aku titip Jimin sebentar. Kalau dia mencoba untuk ke Daegu tolong ikat _saja_ kedua kakinya dengan rantai–"

" _Hyung!_ Jungkook masih tidak tahu. Jangan ajarkan dia adegan bdsm," sela Jimin cepat. Memotong ucapan Yoongi dengan sangat ambigu.

Sebelum memasuki kereta, Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk membenturkan kepala Jimin ke tembok terdekat.

* * *

"Kook, kapan Yoongi _hyung_ pulang?"

Ini sudah ke duapuluhsatu kalinya Jimin menanyakan hal yang sama pada Jungkook dalam dua jam terakhir dan Jungkook benar-benar menghitungnya.

Sialan Park- _pabbo_ -Jimin ini. Jungkook butuh lakban segera.

Mereka sedang berada di ruang senat. Dan ini sudah pukul enam sore. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Alasan lembur adalah alasan Jungkook. Jimin sendiri meskipun bukan anggota senat, dia mana tahu malu? Lagipula ketua senat adalah sahabatnya sendiri dan ia butuh teman karena telah ditinggal kekasih gulanya selama lima hari.

"Berisik Park Jimin! _Hyung_ bilang akan pulang pukul tujuh –dan itu berarti sebentar lagi," Jungkook menanggapi sekenanya sambil terus mengetik di laptop yang ada di depannya. Matanya tak lepas dari layar _LCD_ laptop sedetikpun.

"Aku merindukannya Jungkook," _Iya Jungkook tahu itu._

"…"

"Aku rindu wajah manisnya," _Iya tahu._

"…"

"Aku rindu omelannya," _Kau masokis Jim!_

"…"

"Aku rindu caci makinya," _Kau masokis seratus persen!_

"…"

"Aku–"

"Berisik Jimin!"

Itu bukan suara Jungkook yang menginterupsi kegiatan-tidak-jelas Jimin. Itu suara seseorang yang baru _saja_ memasuki ruang senat dengan tiba-tiba. Itu Yoongi. Membuat Jimin yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi dengan memeluk lutut seperti orang yang _autis_ langsung bangkit berdiri dan menerjang kekasihnya denga pelukan mematikan. Mematikan karena napas Yoongi sekarang terlihat tersendat-sendat.

Jungkook meninggalkan kursinya sebentar untuk berjalan mendekat kearah Yoongi yang sekarang menjambaki rambut Jimin karena hampir membunuhnya. Mengernyit pelan menyadari ada sosok asing dibelakang Yoongi.

"Yoongi _hyung,_ apa itu temanmu?" tanya Jungkook akhirnya. Merasa kasihan dengan pemuda itu yang diabaikan Yoongi begitu _saja_.

Yoongi langsung menoleh kebelakang, "Ah maaf Taehyung aku melupakanmu," dan ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kepala Jimin.

Seseorang yang Yoongi panggil Taehyung itu berjalan mendekat hingga berada disamping Yoongi. Tersenyum kecil melihat Jimin yang sekarang meringis kesakitan sambil menggerutu pelan tentang rambutnya yang akan rontok dan perlu _shampoo_ yang mahal untuk memperbaiki kerontokan rambut.

"Jungkook, ini Taehyung dan Taehyung, ini Jungkook." ucap Yoongi seraya menatap kedua orang disamping dan didepannya bergantian.

"Ah aku lelah sekali. Kenapa tak langsung pulang ke _apartmen_ dan malah menyusul kalian kesini _sih_?" Yoongi menggerutu seraya berjalan menuju salah satu kursi disana. Meninggalkan Jungkook dengan pemuda asing tersebut.

Taehyung itu mengulurkan tanganya kearah Jungkook, "Halo Jeon Jungkook, aku Kim Taehyung. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Dan aku lebih tua setahun darimu –tentu _saja_ kau boleh memanggilku _hyung._ " diakhiri dengan senyuman seratus lima puluh _watt_.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Meskipun ia sudah lama tidak tinggal di Daegu karena sejak _middle school_ ia sudah bersekolah di luar kampung halamannya itu, namun Jungkook masih sangat hapal aksen _satoori_ yang diucapkan pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung ini. Yoongi masih sering mengumpat dengan aksen daerahnya itu. Dan apa-apaan itu salam perkenalannya?

Jungkook ingin bertanya pada Yoongi, namun _hyung_ -nya itu sekarang tengah menikmati pijatan Jimin dipundaknya dengan mata yang terpejam. Pasti dari Yoongi _hyung_ orang ini tahu nama lengkap bahkan umur Jungkook.

Tangan Jungkook menerima uluran tangan Taehyung sambil memperhatikan penampilan pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ ini. _Ripped jeans_ membungkus kakinya, kaos putih polos –yang menggantung rendah dan memperlihatkan tulang selangka –dilapisi jaket _jeans_ yang sobekannya tak kalah dari celananya terpasang apik ditubuhnya. Jungkook langsung menilai bahwa pemuda didepannya ini apa ya? Urakan? Berandalan?

Satu-satunya visualisasi yang menarik perhatian Jungkook adalah wajah tampan tanpa cela itu. Jika Jungkook mengatakan tampan maka percayalah bahwa itu benar-benar tampan.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook berdehem pelan, melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. "Jungkook _saja_ Tae –umm.. _hyung,_ "

Taehyung mengendikkan bahu pelan. "Kau manis." ucapnya seraya berjalan ke arah kursi di depan Yoongi dan Jimin.

Membuat mulut Jungkook mau tak mau menganga.

* * *

"Apa?"

Suara Jungkook membuat ketiga orang yang sedang berada di satu ruangannya itu menoleh serempak. Membuat Jungkook sedikit kikuk sebenarnya.

Mereka masih di ruang senat dengan Jungkook yang telah meninggalkan laporannya. Setelah acara mari-berkenalan-dengan-Taehyung yang dilakukan Jungkook dan Jimin, Yoongi memutuskan untuk menelepon salah satu layanan pesan antar untuk sekardus ayam dan empat _cola._ Dia kelaparan katanya.

"Iya Kookie, jadi untuk dua minggu kedepan Taehyung akan tinggal di _apartment_ kita. Apa kau keberatan?" ulang dan tanya Yoongi pada satu-satunya pemuda yang memegang tulang paha ayam di tangan kanannya.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, "Tentu _saja_ tidak _hyung._ "

" _Hyung_ kau tak mau menampungku juga? Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita berempat tinggal dibawah atap yang sama," Jimin menatap minat pada kekasihnya. Mengharapkan jawaban 'ya' amat sangat.

Yoongi melirik sekilas, "Apa kau tunawisma?" tanya Yoongi sarkas.

Jimin mencebik kesal mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Aku bahkan lebih sering pulang ke _apartment_ -mu dibanding pulang ke _apartment_ -ku dengan Jungkook. Untuk apa pindah Park Jimin?" lanjut Yoongi membuat senyuman Jimin langsung mengembang. Dasar labil.

"Jadi kau lebih sering meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di _apartment_ kalian _hyung_?" Taehyung bertanya sambil matanya tak lepas memandang Jungkook. Dari sudut matanya Jungkook sebenarnya menyadari bahwa Taehyung dari tadi tengah mengawasinya. Namun ia pura-pura untuk tidak tahu dan tidak peduli.

"Tidak juga Tae. Jungkook itu _super_ sibuk jadi dia juga sering menginap di ruangan ini hanya untuk berkencan dengan tumpukan kertasnya,"

"Berkencan huh? Dan lalu itu berarti aku akan lebih sering tinggal sendirian di _apartment_ kalian?" Taehyung melempar senyum tipis saat melihat Jungkook tengah mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya.

Yoongi meminum _cola_ -nya, menatap Taehyung "Siang hari kau juga akan sibuk dengan urusanmu bukan? Untuk malam harinya–" Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan kearah Jungkook, "–kau harus lebih sering pulang Kookie. Setidaknya ada yang menemani tamu kita."

" _Hyung_ juga jangan sering-sering menginap di tempat Jimin, memangnya kalian anak SD yang suka pesta piama bersama?" ujar Jungkook mendapatkan delikan dari sahabatnya. Peduli apa dengan Jimin? Dia _'kan_ hanya tak mau terlalu sering menghabiskan malam berdua dengan pemuda asing di _apartment_ -nya. Tolong jangan berpikir kotor.

Yoongi mengangguk tanda setuju. Membuat Jungkook setidaknya bernapas lega.

"Sepertinya Jungkook takut denganku _hyung_ ," kata Taehyung sambil menahan tawa. Apa yang lucu _sih_ pikir Jungkook.

"Bukan begitu Tae- _hyung_ , aku hanya ingin mengurangi dosa yang bisa _saja_ terjadi jika membiarkan mereka berdua tetap bersama di malam hari." Kalimat Jungkook membuat Taehyung tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Ia tak menyangka Jungkook akan mengatakan kalimat _frontal_ begitu didepan kakak sepupu dan sahabatnya sendiri.

Jimin dan Yoongi tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Alhasil Yoongi hanya meneguk _cola_ -nya beberapa kali dengan gugup sedang Jimin berpura-pura memainkan _handphone_ nya.

Taehyung mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan wajah Jungkook. Membuat pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu berjengit kaget sebelum ber- _high five_ dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Tanpa tahu ada satu orang yang diam-diam menyunggingkan seringai.

* * *

Itu adalah hari Rabu dimana Taehyung telah tinggal selama tiga hari di _apartment_ yang ditinggali Jungkook dan Yoongi. Selama tiga malam itu hanya semalam Yoongi pulang yang berarti dua malam Jungkook hanya berdua dengan Taehyung.

Masih pukul enam pagi saat Yoongi berpamitan pada Jungkook dengan tergesa dan menghilang dengan cepat dibalik pintu. Ini berarti lagi bahwa ia harus sarapan berdua dengan Taehyung.

Saat Jungkook menunggu roti yang ia panggang siap untuk diambil dari pemanggang, Taehyung keluar dari kamar tamu dengan wajah yang terlihat segar karena mungkin ia baru _saja_ mencuci muka. Namun tetap _saja_ Jungkook masih belum terbiasa melihat kaos putih kebesaran yang selalu _saja_ memperlihatkan tulang selangka si pemuda _dark brown._

"Pagi Kookie," Taehyung secara resmi mengatakan bahwa ia akan memanggil Jungkook dengan sebutan itu. Dan Jungkook sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan panggilan itu dari Yoongi maupun Jimin –jadi terserah Taehyung _saja_.

"Pagi Tae _hyung,_ " Jungkook mengambil dua lembar roti yang kemudian ia olesi dengan selai coklat. Itu untuk Taehyung yang sekarang sudah duduk menunggu di salah satu kursi di ruang makan.

"Kau sudah hapal dengan beberapa hal kesukaanku ya?" Taehyung bertanya retorik saat melihat Jungkook duduk dihadapannya dengan roti di tangan kanan dan segelas susu _strawberry_ di tangan kirinya.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan, "Ingatanku bagus _hyung_ , jangan meremehkannya."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Dia menelan rotinya setelah gigitan kelima, "Tumben tidak berangkat pagi Kook? Ku lihat bahkan semalam kau pulang pukul satu, berkencan lagi eh?"

Jungkook menenggak susu _strawberry_ -nya hingga tandas. "Kertas-kertas itu sialan _hyung._ Mungkin seumur hidup aku hanya akan menjadi budak mereka. Bahkan semalam mereka mendatangiku dalam mimpi. Tapi aku mencintai rekayasa material, bagaimana ini _hyung_?"

Taehyung tergelak. Hanya dalam waktu tiga hari mereka sudah terlihat lebih akrab. _Jadi, apanya yang tidak mau hanya tinggal berdua dengan orang asing?_

" _Hyung,_ ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kau datang ke Pohang? Aku belum pernah bertanya soal hal ini."

Taehyung merapatkan bibirnya sebentar, berpose sedang berpikir keras dan tertawa di akhir setelah melihat Jungkook tetap menunggu jawabannya, "Apa ya? Tugas dosen sialan?" katanya lebih seperti sebuah pertanyaaan dibanding pernyataan.

Dahi Jungkook berkerut, "Kau masih berkuliah _hyung_?"

"Aku? Menurutmu Kook?" Taehyung _malah_ balik bertanya. Membuat yang lebih muda mencebikkan bibir. Merasa dipermainkan.

"Aku hanya berkuliah di KAIST–" Jungkook mendadak tersedak oleh roti yang masih ia kunyah, "–dan pemimpi yang selalu suka terbang." tambah Taehyung membuat Jungkook terbatuk semakin hebat. Dia bahkan menepuk dadanya berkali-kali dan tergopoh-gopoh menuju lemari es untuk mengambil air.

Jungkook kembali dengan sisa-sisa air di sudut mata dan wajah yang memerah. Sepertinya tersedak hebat sekali. " _Hyung_! Kau!" katanya menuding Taehyung.

"Apa?" tanya Taehyung kalem. Mengambil satu tisu yang ada di meja dan memberikannya pada Jungkook. Yang langsung disambar dengan cepat oleh si pemuda surai hitam.

"Kau berada di _Department of Aerospace_?! Demi Tuhan!"

Jungkook histeris seperti seorang _fangirl_ yang baru _saja_ bertemu dengan idolanya. Membuat Taehyung hanya menyengir lebar. Jungkook langsung duduk di kursi disamping Taehyung dan bertanya ini-itu tentang jurusan yang Taehyung ambil di universitas terbaik nomor dua di Korea Selatan itu.

"Sialan _hyung_! Aku tidak percaya kau adalah salah satu dari mereka yang berada di KAIST dan mereka yang suka dengan atmosfer –penerbangan atau _aerodinamika_ atau apapun itu!"

Jungkook berbinar-binar saat mengucapkan satu persatu kalimatnya. Mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia selalu sangat suka dengan apapun yang berurusan dengan atmosfer ataupun luar angkasa, " _Hyung_ aku selalu suka dengan _Air dan Space System_. Meskipun mungkin _material science_ tetap berhubungan dengan jurusanmu seperti yang dikatakan _Darrel Tenney_ yang merupakan kepala divisi bahan di NASA _Langley Research Center_ bahwa mereka akan membuat bahan dengan desain dan memutuskan untuk karakteristik apa yang mereka inginkan dan kemudian pergi ke laboratorium untuk membuat materinya. Bahkan beliau mengatakan keterampilan komputasi yang dikombinasikan dengan kimia akan menjanjikan peluang yang besar untuk masa depan –tapi tetap _saja_ , desain, manufaktur, pengujian dan evaluasi kinerja dari ruang udara dan ruang kerajinan penerbangan atmosfer atau orbital terdengar sangat keren! Sangat keren!"

Taehyung sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik atas apa-apa _saja_ yang Jungkook ucapkan. Seperti tak terjeda. Bahkan Taehyung hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya keatas mendengar ocehan-ocehan dari seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Jurusanmu tak kalah keren Kookie. Bukankah rekayasa material dapat menghasil material-material baru yang diinginkan di masa depan? Bahkan energi yang sekarang tengah dikembangkan oleh ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu menggunakan beberapa material. Kau pasti tahu konversi langsung dari solar menjadi energi listrik yang mana penggunaan sel surya pasti dibutuhkan material yang lebih rumit selama proses konversi. Energi nuklir _pun_ yang sudah banyak dikembangkan itu memiliki banyak masalah seperti polusi udara dan air. Dan teknik pengendalian polusi itu adalah dengan menggunakan beberapa variasi material."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk antusias mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Astaga dia tak menyangka bahwa pemuda didepannya ini –yang ia kira berandalan ini, adalah pemuda tak kalah jeniusnya dengan Yoongi _hyung._

Jungkook harus _headbang_ nanti.

Dan pagi itu mereka berbicara panjang lebar. Melontarkan candaan-candaan penuh dengan kimia, material atau luar angkasa. Namun lebih banyak tawa.

* * *

Seminggu. Sudah seminggu Taehyung tinggal di _apartment_ Jungkook dan Yoongi. Dan jika Jungkook tak salah menghitung hanya ada dua malam dimana Yoongi pulang ke _apartment_ mereka. Apanya yang janji? Jungkook mendengus terkhianati.

Jadi setiap malam Jungkook hanya akan berdua dengan Taehyung. Percakapan tentang jurusan masing-masing saat sarapan pagi itu membuat mereka benar-benar akrab. Alih-alih berkencan dengan tugasnya, Jungkook lebih sering menonton _film_ atau bermain _game_ dengan Taehyung. _Healing_ katanya.

Seperti sekarang saat Jungkook sudah pulang pada pukul lima sore –bisa disebut sebuah keajaiban, Taehyung membukakan pintu yang terkunci dari dalam.

"Wow, pulang pukul lima sore Kookie?" tanya Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook yang masuk kedalam apartment.

Jungkook menyengir, "Tadi aku kabur _hyung._ Salah Profesor Kim juga. Sudah punya asisten dosen _masa_ aku juga harus bantu?"

Taehyung tak tahan untuk tidak mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook, terlalu gemas. " _Healing_ lagi? Kali ini bagaimana kalau keluar _apartment_?"

"Boleh _hyung,_ aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali pergi keluar hanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Yoongi _hyung_ terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah dan juga Jimin, aku sering diabaikan," adu Jungkook seraya mendudukkan diri diatas sofa. Lengan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutup matanya yang sekarang terpejam.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihatnya, kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia menarik lengan Jungkook dan membuat yang lebih muda tersentak berdiri. Hampir _saja_ limbung ke depan kalau tidak Taehyung tahan dengan kedua tangannya.

Jungkook memekik tertahan, terkejut.

" _Hyung_!"

"Ayo pergi sebelum terlalu malam," ajak Taehyung menyeret Jungkook dibelakangnya. Memakai sepatu dengan cepat dan meninggalkan _apartment_. Berjalan tergesa-tergesa menuju _lift_ yang tanpa mereka sadari tangan itu masih saling bertautan dengan erat.

Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari _apartment_ Jungkook. Banyak kedai-kedai kecil yang buka di sepanjang jalan. Dan mereka berdua membeli enam tusuk _hot bar_ untuk mereka makan sambil menikmati udara di sore hari.

Bulan Maret di Korea Selatan berlalu dengan cepat. Awal April beberapa pohon _Cherry Blossom_ sudah nampak merah muda. Menimbulkan kesan romantis disepanjang jalan.

Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk bersisian di sebuah bangku di bawah salah satu pohon dari famili _Rosaceae_ tersebut. Melihat beberapa pasangan dan keluarga yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak menyia-nyiakan musim semi yang telah datang bukan?

" _Hyung_ ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi _hyung_ dan bersama kesini?" tanya Jungkook setelah melahap satu tusukan _hot bar_ terakhir.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Yoongi _hyung_ yang sedang ke supermarket saat aku pulang ke Daegu. Dan Yoongi _hyung_ adalah _sunbae_ saat di high school dulu, dan yah aku menceritakan padanya kalau aku harus mengadakan sedikit kerjasama dengan universitas kalian, lalu aku disini," Taehyung meneguk air mineral yang ada di genggamannya. Masih terus menatap kedepan.

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk paham. "Pantas _saja_ saat pertama kali berkenalan denganku kau menggunakan aksen _satoori_ yang kental sekali _hyung_ dan apa-apaan itu kalimatmu,"

"Woah woah kau mengingatnya? Sebegitunya terkesan Kook?" kepala Taehyung menoleh dengan cepat kearah Jungkook dan membuat pemuda disampingnya langsung gelagapan.

"Bu-bukan begitu _hyung,_ aku mengingatnya karena penampilanmu yang seperti berandalan itu dan aksenmu –itu bukan perkenalan yang wajar menurutku," sanggah Jungkook cepat. Taehyung tertawa.

"Dan ternyata berandalan itu seorang yang tak kalah jenius dengan Yoongi _hyung_ –membuatku iri _saja_." tambahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Kuatkan iman Taehyung, kalau tidak kau akan melakukan tindakan asusila di taman.

"Jadi kesan pertama saat kau melihatku adalah berandalan? Berandalan yang menggoda?" tanya Taehyung sambil terkekeh. Dan satu geplakan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Menggoda kepalamu _hyung_? Kau lebih seperti berandalan yang suka mabuk-mabukan, nge _club_ setiap malam, dan bahkan ada tulisan _playboy_ imajiner di dahimu itu."

Pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar kalimat hinaan Jungkook. Tidak menyangka _saja_ kalau imejnya didepan pemuda yang lebih muda sejelek itu. Dan itu membuat Taehyung tak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

Jungkook kesal, "Itu bukan pujian Tae _hyung,_ "

"Hahaha.. Kau benar-benar Jungkook. Haha.. Maksudku kenapa kau bisa melihatku seperti itu? Tidakkah aku cukup tampan untuk dipandang baik-baik?"

"Terlalu percaya diri _hyung_. Lagi pula _mana_ ada pemuda baik-baik kalau penampilannya menyamai anak jalanan begitu? Lihat saja celana dan baju sobek-sobekmu? Ku kira kau _habis_ berkelahi dengan harimau,"

"Sialan Kook, apanya yang berkelahi dengan harimau?"

Jungkook mengendikkan bahu acuh.

"Bukan tipeku sekali," ucap Jungkook pelan tersapu angin.

Tanpa tahu bahwa pemuda disampingnya mendengar dengan jelas.

* * *

Jimin sedari tadi hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas karena –hei kapan lagi kekasih _tsundere_ -nya ini mau bermesraan di tempat umum begini? Anggap _saja_ bermesraan jika kepala Yoongi yang sekarang sedang bersandar dipundak Jimin dan _dalam mode tidur_ adalah mesra.

Yoongi berkilah bahwa ia sangat-sangat-sangat mengantuk karena begadang semalaman namun adik sepupu dan kekasihnya ini malah menyeretnya ke taman di Minggu pagi. Yoongi ingin murka. Tapi besok _saja._ Untuk sekarang biarkan ia tidur di bahu Jimin.

Jungkook bahkan harus mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ yang teramat menggelikan baginya namun imut-imut di mata semua orang hanya untuk mengajak Yoongi pergi keluar dengan alasan bahwa ini hari terakhir Taehyung berada di Pohang dan mereka harus membuat kenangan indah terakhir.

Jungkook sangat bocah.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di taman _Juwangsan_. Duduk disebuah sebuah bangku taman dengan meja yang memisahkan dua bangku tersebut. Karena Yoongi sudah menggunakan tempat disamping Jimin maka Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk bersebelahan. Menatap malas pada pemandangan didepannya.

"Oh ayolah Yoongi _hyung,_ kita disini untuk menikmati pemandangan yang indah, bukan pemandangan yang menjijikkan," ucap Jungkook akhirnya. Dia mendadak sebal.

Yoongi menggumam malas, sedangkan Jimin mendelik tidak terima. Jadi dia yang bemesraan dengan kekasihnya masuk kategori pemandangan menjijikkan begitu?

Kemudian Jungkook beralih ke Taehyung yang terlihat tengah memperhatikan satu pohon yang penuh dengan kelopak merah muda. "Jadi kau akan kembali ke Daejeon besok _hyung_?"

Taehyung yang menangkap nada sedih dalam pertanyaan Jungkook untuknya langsung menolehkan kepala, "Kenapa Kookie? Kau takut akan merindukanku?" tanya Taehyung usil yang mendapat cubitan di lengannya. Berakhir dengan mereka yang tertawa cekikikan.

Yoongi yang mendengar canda tawa dari dua orang didepannya mengangkat kepala. "Kalian terlihat serasi," ucapnya tanpa nada namun sukses membuat dua pemuda itu berhenti dari aktivitasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian pacaran _saja_?" tambah Jimin dan diangguki Yoongi. Namun Jungkook dan Taehyung sama sekali tak bereaksi. Terlalu gugup? Kaget?

"Kau tahu Kook? Sebenarnya niatku membawa Taehyung kesini adalah karena permintaanmu waktu itu," kata Yoongi membuat Jungkook melebarkan matanya terkejut. Jadi Yoongi _hyung_ benar-benar menganggap perkataannya waktu itu dengan serius?

"Permintaan apa _hyung_?" hanya Taehyung satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa disini.

"Jungkook ingin kekasih katanya," jawab Jimin.

"Dan dia ingin satu." tambah Yoongi.

Jungkook menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya. Menelan semua protesan yang akan keluar. Tak menyangka dua orang terdekatnya ini menghianatinya secara terang-terangan.

"Apa?" itu Jungkook yang bertanya pada Taehyung karena seusai Yoongi berbicara pemuda itu malah mengamati Jungkook tanpa berkedip.

"Ku kira kau sangat terkenal Kookie, tapi ternyata kau tidak laku," ucap Taehyung tanpa dosa di akhiri kekehan kecil. Jungkook murka.

"Mati sana kau _hyung_! Mati mati mati!" Tangan Jungkook tak berhenti memukuli tubuh Taehyung yang mengampun namun masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Malam itu Jungkook sedang di dalam ruang senat sendirian. Sudah lima hari sejak Taehyung kembali ke Daejeon dan karena Jungkook tak mau di _apartment_ sendirian –Yoongi lagi-lagi menginap, jadi dia memutuskan untuk lembur dan menginap di kampus.

Jungkook tak pernah menyadari bahwa sejak Taehyung menjadi tamu di _apartment_ -nya dia jadi lebih sering pulang dan menghabiskan malam berdua dengan pemuda itu. Tolong jangan berpikiran kotor lagi.

Dan sekarang Jungkook harus kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya. Rasanya dia merindukan kehadiran pemuda berandalan namun jenius itu.

'plak'

Jungkook menampar pipinya keras saat sadar dia tengah memikirkan Taehyung dan apa tadi? Rindu? Jungkook pasti kelelahan.

'tok tok tok'

Aish.. Siapa si sialan yang berani mengganggu Jungkook dan bahkan ini sudah pukul sebelas malam. Itu bukan hantu _'kan_? Jungkook mendadak merinding.

Jungkook menyeret langkahnya menuju pintu. Sedikit berwaspada kalau-kalau itu adalah penjahat dan mungkin makhluk tak kasat mata. Memegang _knop_ pintu dengan agak lama. Berperang dengan batin untuk membukanya atau tidak.

'cklek'

"Hai Jeon Jungkook, aku Kim Taehyung. Mahasiswa semester delapan _Korea Advanced Institute of Science and Technology._ Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Jungkook melongo. Saking terkejutnya bahkan ia lupa untuk bernapas.

Dia sedang tidak berhalusinasi _'kan_?

Didepannya ini seperti ada seseorang yang mirip dengan Kim Taehyung, namun dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi. Celana kain berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih yang digulung sampai siku. Jungkook bahkan mencium bau minyak rambut dan benar saja, rambut orang didepannya ini ditata sangat rapi.

Dan lagi, orang didepannya ini menggunakan aksen Seoul yang sangat fasih.

"Siapa?" tanya Jungkook pelan.

"Astaga Kookie, kau habis kecelakaan ya? Kau mengalami amnesia? Kau tidak mengingatku?"

Jungkook merasa tubuhnya diguncang pelan karena sekarang Taehyung memegang kedua pundaknya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Mencercanya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kau- kau Kim Taehyung _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook akhirnya setelah beberapa saat. Dan hanya diangguki oleh pemuda didepannya.

" _Hyung!_ Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jungkook yang sudah sadar dari masa terkejutnya berbalik memegang pundak Taehyung erat.

"Ku pikir seorang Jeon Jungkook memiliki tipe kekasih dengan penampilan yang seperti ini. Celana kain, kemeja dan rambut rapi dengan aksen Seoul yang kentara –jadi bukan juga ya?"

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi bingung, "Kau ini bicara apa _hyung_?"

Taehyung masuk ke dalam ruang senat dan duduk dalah satu kursi untuk kemudian diikuti Jungkook yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya. "Tipe kekasih idamanmu Jungkook."

Lima detik setelah Jungkook terdiam, tawa keluar dari mulutnya tanpa bisa dicegah. Sampai terpingkal-pingkal. Perutnya mendadak kram. Dan Taehyung hanya memperhatikan tanpa ingin bergabung tertawa.

"Ya ampun _hyung_ aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa?" Jungkook menyeka air di sudut matanya. Kemudian ia menatap Taehyung dengan serius.

"Kau merubah penampilanmu–" Jungkook mengamati Taehyung dari bawah hingga atas "–dan karena kau memikirkan tipeku?"

Taehyung mengangguk patah-patah.

"Aku menyukai Tae _hyung_ apa adanya _kok-_ " Jungkook buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. _Dasar mulut lancang._

Kemudian yang dirasakan Jungkook adalah kehangatan tubuh Taehyung. Dan degup dada dari entah siapa yang terdengar kencang sekali. Mungkin keduanya.

"Aku ingin kau ingin menjadi kekasihku –bukan karena Yoongi _hyung_ atau keinginanmu, tapi karena aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu Jungkook," ucap Taehyung pelan. Membuat pipi Jungkook menghangat.

Tangan Jungkook yang semula hanya tergantung disamping tubuhnya perlahan terangkat dan membalas pelukan Taehyung. Menganguk pelan dipundak si pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Jadi, iya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Asal kau harus menghiburku jika aku _stress hyung_ –oh dan juga seperti yang ku katakan tadi, aku menyukai _hyung_ apa adanya,"

Jungkook merasakan Taehyung tersenyum disamping kepalanya. "Tentu Kookie,"

Dan Taehyung melepaskan pelukan mereka, mengecup cepat bibir Jungkook.

"Aku sudah menahan selama sembilanbelas hari untuk ini Kookie," kata Taehyung nyengir.

Dan Taehyung mendapatkan geplakan kepala yang teramat keras di hari jadinya dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

FIN

* * *

a/n :

Actually I have no idea with this fict, Is it VKook slight MinYoon or MinYoon slight Vkook? I dun no tbh TT

But hahaha.. seriously, ini project ff dengan **Chandelight** dan **hopekies** yang pertama kami buat.

Dan sumpah! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang POSTECH maupun KAIST dan jurusan-jurusannya. Apalah itu material and science engineering? Apalah itu aerospace? Hahaha… jadi kalau salah, maka ini hanyalah fiksi. Sungguh! Penggambaran kuliah Jungkook saja seperti kuliah ku dan perpustakaanya.. yaampun.. itu di universitasku ituuu… /headbang/

Last, kritik dan saran selalu diterima,

 **wulancho**


End file.
